The Other Daughter
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Freddy met another girl before Loretta. They had a daughter named Eve. She holds her Father's secret while trying to protect her half-sister Katherine.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Readers and fellow Freddy Kruger fans. Like some of the authors I've read, I too was inspired by the remake. However, I made sure I watched the original series first, so I could understand Freddy. Right now Freddy is based off of Robert Englund. I don't own Freddy Kruger, Tompson, or the any characters you recognize. I only own the characters you don't know. (They're all I got!) All reviews are welcome! If I get angry reviews all I ask is please don't swear every other word. I would also like to point out that I did get inspiration for Freddy's evil side form the stories by Darkness Takes Over. Thanks for the awesome stories and can Katherine get at least ONE break PLEEEEEASE. I'll shut up now so you can read. **

**The Other Daughter **

**Part 1: Prologue**

"It's cold in here Mr. Kruger." The seven year old said to the man.

"Come over here Molly, I've got a blanket for you" Freddy Kruger said to her. The little girl climbed up to a bench and sat down, her feet hanging and swinging happily above the concrete floor of the basement. True to his word, Freddy put a small blanket on Molly.

"Can we play a game Mr. Kruger?" Molly asked playfully.

"Sure, what would you like?" He smiled at the girl. He was thinking about setting his trap, _slicing her open._

"Can we play hide and seek?" She asked, excited with a smile on her face.

"Fine I'll count to ten and you hide." Instantly, Molly ran into another part of the basement and hid in one of the cabinets.

"One …..Two"

_Freddy's coming for you_

"Three….four"

_Better lock your door_

"Five…Six"

_Grab your crucifix_

"Seven….eight"

_Gonna stay up late_

"Nine….ten"

_Never sleep again_

Freddy found her easily but he pretended to look for her. He opened a desk drawer and took out his glove. He didn't like the big butcher knives, they were too big. The blades resembled claws. Hiding the glove behind his back, he pulled open the small door and gently pulled out a giggling Molly. Maneuvering, his body the knife was now against her back while Molly continued to smile at him. In one quick movement Freddy clamped down on the girl's mouth and shoved the blades through her back. Bright red blood spattered onto the floor. He growled in pleasure as he went agonizingly slow and dragged the diagonally until it came out of the girl's side. He let her small body crumble to the ground. "Found you."

First it started with a fantasy. Kruger started dreaming about killing. When he woke up he thought it might be fun, so he tried. It was exhilarating. It was a challenge for him to lure his victims to their deaths. His weapon of choice was difficult. First, he did try butchers knives but they were too big and caused a mess. He thought about a machete but they were too big as well and were too quick for the kill. Hammers were way too messy and only worked on the animals he killed in school, plus they took too long to kill for a squealer.

Children were so easy to manipulate. He loved taking his time with them. Especially with the girls. Over the years he killed at the places he stayed at after leaving his abusive adoptive Father, but eventually he returned and stayed in Springwood. He got a job at a power plant. While everyone was gone, he built his glove. He first carved out the four claws and quickly attached them to metal fingers for a glove. He eventually stopped bringing children to his house at 1428 Elm Street and brought them to the plant instead.

He loved going to the park and watching the children play. All of them watching them just laid out before him were so fun. Only he surprised himself by keeping his eye on a woman in her early twenties. She had light brown hair and looked very shy.

"Johnny, Kelsey, be careful." The woman said. Freddy spotted the two children easily. The girl was a little too young but the boy could do nicely. She finally noticed Freddy and gave him a smile and friendly wave. He only nodded back. He kept his eyes on the boy until the parents came and took the children home. She got up and went behind his bench.

"Excuse me." Freddy said politely to the woman.

"Oh hello." She said cheerfully, her brown eyes looked tired.

"You look new here. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, moved in from the city. Started over with a new job as a teacher at the elementary school." She explained. Freddy only nodded in understanding. "I was just watching some of my students while I do my homework." She added with a laugh.

"Fred Kruger." He stuck out his hand and she returned the gesture.

"Maria Keants." She replied. A car horn sounded loudly causing both of them to look up.

"Hey Maria! Come on lets go girl!" A black haired girl called out form the car. Freddy sneered inwardly at the punk.

"Sorry got to go my rides here. Nice meeting you Mr. Kruger." She said politely while walking to the car.

"Nice meeting you too Maria." He said calmly while partly glaring at the interruption. He watched Maria ease her way into the front seat. She barely put on her seatbelt when the driver hit the gas and speed down the street. Freddy was curious about Maria. He was surprised at himself again for his interest in her and wanting to learn more about her. First, he thought about ways he could deal with that college junkie.

"Who was that creeper you were talking to?" Isabell said.

"He wasn't a creeper and his name is Fred Kruger." Maria replied.

"The hell he isn't! He's a spooky dude. Always watching the kids in the park and giving them this scary look." Isabell exaggerated. Maria looked from her window to her friend. Isey's parents had a small shop here and she moved back home after college. She had straight long black hair with brown eyes. Both girls were twenty-four. Isey rolled down her window and got out a pack of cigarettes causing Maria to grumble.

"Can you just wait until we get home please?" She pleaded.

"Oh sorry." Isey said sincerely.

"How do you know this guy anyway." Maria asked.

"My parents see him sometimes at the shop. He gets all these tools and acts friendly enough to get by." Isey replied. They finally pulled into the driveway of their house. As they got out Isabell started to smoke. "I'm telling you, he's a creeper." Maria laughed as she went in the house. She quickly heard the clattering of claws as her one year old Great Dane Knight came up to greet her.

"Hi Knight" She said in a silly politeness, while holding out her hand. The dog put his paw in hers and she shook it. "Nice to see you too." His response was leaning forward and giving Maria a few dog kisses. Maria went upstairs to her room and Knight just plopped up on her bed and watched her.

"My turn to make dinner!" Isey shouted as she came inside. Dinner went by uneventful about Kruger. Instead they talked about the kids and customers of the day. Maria went to bed after dinner and thanked God that tomorrow was Friday.

**I know it might seem boring or lame and oh crap not another Mary Sue. Trust me she won't last long as Loretta will be coming into the story too. My idea is to have small bits and pieces of Freddy action. Just some thought or action might remind the readers of what is going on in Freddy's head. Hope you like it please review. THANKS! **


	2. Boyfriend

**Here's another chapter thanks Darkness Takes Over, for my first review. Hope it's not a groaner (meaning boring). All reviews are welcome. **

**Ch. 2: Boyfriend**

The final bell rang and the kids charged out of classrooms running for the weekend. At 3:15, Maria locked up her classroom door and walked out of the elementary school.

"Maria!" The teacher turned and saw Kruger running up to greet her.

"Oh, hi ." She said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Call me Freddy please." She nodded a quick yes.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Grocery store." He pointed to one of the small shops across the street.

"Sorry about yesterday. That's my friend Isabell. Her parents own "The Pool of Tools" further down the street." She explained.

"Oh don't worry about it. No biggie." He replied calmly. _Oh Mikins rodeo girl._

"Hey babe." A deep voice said.

"Oh crap." Maria said under her breath hoping Freddy didn't hear, but he did. "Boyfriend." She smiled weakly. The jock came up and put his arm around Maria's shoulder.

"Hey Kruger don't miss with my girl." He said casually. Maria brushed off his arm.

"He was just saying hi." Maria said quietly.

"Goodbye Maria." He said. "Nice see you Tom." Freddy said sarcastically while walking away.

"Psycho." Tom snapped back.

"Tom be nice." Maria said defensively.

"Whatever come on let's go." He walked her over to his sports car and lit a smoke.

"Tom don't smoke around me." Maria insisted.

"Then roll down your window." He muttered back. Freddy watched Maria quickly rolled down her window as the car raced down the street.

_She's a lost city girl._ Freddy thought to himself. She was nervous around the guy, which she should have been. The punk rocker had been caught craving drunk more than once. Now that he was really pissed off so he decided to do a little hunting tonight.

The little girl Andrea was easy prey on the outside. He let her loose once inside the boiler room. She instantly ran and went into hiding while he sharpened his glove. It felt good on him and he loved his weapon. Freddy let out a low high as he heard the girl whimper. It wasn't too long before he found her. He got up behind Andrea and grabbed a handful of her light blonde hair. Her high-pitch scream echoed in his palm when he covered her mouth, while he shoved his blades through her back. The girl instantly became limp. He pulled the glove pout and let her body fall to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and slight pleasure at the kill. He snickered at the blood that was pooling around her. He grabbed the body and shoved it down into the furnace. He clawed fingers taping endlessly on the metal.

Tom was hogging the couch and his breath was awful from the beer. Maria was starting to get uncomfortable, while the baby had a voice of its own. Five minutes later, Maria announced she was going to bed with Knight at her heels.

"Hey babe come on." Tom said gently from behind. He kissed her neck causing Maria to flinch.

"No not tonight." She pleaded. She went to walk away but Tom held her arm and she gasped at the pain. Growling Knight got down from the bed and bared his teeth at Tom.

"Scram mutt." Tom muttered as he pulled Maria closer. Knight started to bark and went for Tom's hand. He wisely scrambled out of the way. "Damn dog." He grumbled as he slammed Maria's door.

"Good boy." Maria said gently as Knight laid down and let her rub his stomach.

"Jeeze, what happened to Tom last night?" Isey asked eagerly the next morning.

"I said no and Knight agreed." Maria simply replied. She poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"He doesn't learn. What a jerk." Isey replied playfully. "Hey! So what's up with Kruger? You said you saw him yesterday." She asked while Maria groaned seeing where this was going.

"He was stalking me."

"Yeah right!" Isey replied sarcastically.

"He just said hi before Tom came that's all." Maria insisted. Isey exaggerated her nod.

She didn't have anything to grade over the weekend so she took Knight for a walk. Freddy stared at the children playing. They were all so innocent and lovely, just playing without a care in the world. He stared at three little blonde-haired girls in white dresses. They were playing jump rope and counting. A deep barking caught his attention and he had to chuckle at Maria holding a black Great Dane at bay from a squirrel. He quickly walked over to her.

"Knight sit, sit!" She ordered. The dog's height went up to her waist, while he was sitting. "Good boy." She patted his head. _Holy shit that is one big dog._ Freddy thought to himself. _Wonder if he likes raw meat? _He smiled to himself at the dirty thought.

"Nice dog. Great Dane?" Freddy said to her. Maria turned around and gave a smile to Freddy. She was always full of energy.

"I've had Knight for over a year now, since he was a puppy. He's trained to be a guard dog so don't try anything sneaky." She giggled.

"Nice." He said amused.

"Well I'm fine now. Boyfriend's not picking me up and I'm walking home. Now you won't be interrupted." She said shyly. Freddy had to laugh at her efforts.

"Watch out for Tom. He drinks a lot." He said seriously. Knight calmed down and they started to walk around the park. Next to her, he saw how small she was. He just broke even at six foot. She must have been 5' 5'' at least.

"I know but at least he's not an idiot teenager that's drinking underage. That's why I don't teach high school the kids are full of themselves." She responded.

"Kids." He muttered.

"So what do you do Freddy?" She asked.

"I work at the power plant factory just outside of town. I've got a nice house on Elm Street." Maria only nodded.

"I teach fourth graders. I use to live in New Jersey just outside of NYC. During college I was a student Aid. I wanted out of the city and I moved here." She explained awkwardly. "Once I get enough money I'm getting a house here. Then came the awkward silence. Freddy heard the jump rope girls off in the distance.

"One…two."

_Freddy's coming for you. _

"I don't mean t be rude but why Tom?" Freddy asked curiously.

"He can be nice at times." Maria replied weakly. _That family has a bad reputation for booze._ Freddy thought bitterly to himself. He grunted as he was suddenly pushed forward. He grunted as he was suddenly pushed forward.

"Beat it Kruger." Tom said menacingly. Knight started to growl while Maria clenched her teeth.

"Tom stop it. You've been drinking again." She said in a strong voice.

"Shut up girl." Tom shouted. Maria jumped and Knight started to bark. "Shut that damn dog up too." He snapped at her. Freddy had to snicker at the kid. The kid trained in nothing but football. It was possible for him to be in the NFL draft but with his drinking problem that had become a distant memory. _Oh boy, I'd have some fun with you. _Freddy thought menacingly to himself.

"Try anything stupid and my damn dog will bite you again." She snapped back. Spinning around to face her, before Tom could do anything Lieutenant Thompson was seen walking up to them.

"Got a problem Tom?" He said causally walking up to them.

"No sir." Tom said quietly while staring at the ground.

"Good now get sober somewhere else. There are children here." Thompson ordered and Tom stalked off in the other direction. Both Freddy and Maria said hello before he left to patrol somewhere else in the park.

"Sorry." Maria said awkwardly.

"Don't apologize for him. He's trouble, drank his whole career down with booze." Freddy replied.

"I'd better go." She said relaxed.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Freddy asked with much to his surprise a little excitement.

"Sure thanks." Maria replied without missing a beat. Freddy paid one last glance at the children again and saw the girls had stopped playing and run off to meet other friends. Maria lived only ten minutes from the park but Freddy took his chance anyway. The rocker girl wasn't here so Freddy was glad about that. "Well it was nice seeing you again Freddy." She stuck her hand out and Freddy gently shook it.

"Glad we could finally talk." Freddy joked. She gave a small laugh. Knight just tilted his head at the two. After saying goodbye, Freddy walked back to the park. Giving the children a second glance some ideas popped into his head that he would try later.

**Sorry if this chapter is agonizingly long but I need to set-up some stuff for later. Sorry there was only one Freddy kill, but don't worry Freddy's children will be slaughter in later chapters. ALL reviews are welcome. Tell me if you love it or hate it. To Darkness Takes Over, hope this chapter doesn't make you barf with the romance stuff because I know you are not comfortable with those scenarios. I'm trying to make even Freddy nervous about the idea of love too. **


	3. Trouble

**Ch. 3: Trouble**

Of course the week always goes by slow. It was a Wednesday and the elementary school had a half day. Maria wasn't allowed to participate in the meetings because only the head teachers of the departments were meeting today with the administration. True, they could have done it after to school but with summer fast approaching the teachers thought it was best to have the half day for the children and plus there would be no interruptions. She looked forward to her nap. Over the week the children would be working on a class project and next week they would present. When she got home she was surprised Knight wasn't present.

"Knight?" She shouted and her dog barked upstairs in her rom. She went to the living room and found Tom trying to brush off another girl. "What is this?" She demanded.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped back.

"I live here asshole and I had a half day at work." She replied stiffly. The girl looked at Tom in confusion and slight anger.

"I thought you said you broke up with her." She said shyly.

"Both of you please get out." Maria mustered as calmly as she could. The girl quickly exited and Tom stomped out. "Give me the key back." Maria demanded. He took it out and threw it at her. She cried out as it hit her arm.

"Screw you." He shouted at her. The girl freaked out and bolted out the door. Maria ran upstairs but tripped when Tom grabbed her ankle. He grunted in pain when she kicked him. By now Knight was barking up a storm and Maria let him out. "Shit!" Tom cried, he started to run when Knight bit his arm and wouldn't let go. While the punk was screaming bloody murder, Maria called the police. They got to the house fairly quickly. Maria was able to calm Knight down and showed the papers that Knight was a certified guard dog with private training.

After filing a report and sighing in frustration, Maria closed the door and locked it with Knight on her heels. She fell down to the couch and started to cry. She figured Tom was getting into trouble. She didn't think he'd had the balls to bring another girl into her own house. She stared at the key on the floor and got angry. She snatched up the key and flew it in no particular direction. Knight gave a little whimper on the back of his throat as if to say he knew something was wrong. She laid back down on the couch and Knight and put his head on her thigh and gave her the pathetic dog look, like he was trying to be nice. She patted his head and fell asleep.

Isabell hurried into the house and checked up on Maria.

"Hey I heard what happened are you ok?" Isey said slightly out of breath.

"Yeah I'm fine." Maria said a little groggy.

"I told you giving that douschbag a key was a bad idea."

"Yeah sorry they key is round here somewhere." Maria added.

"Did he hit you?" She asked.

"With the key." Maria replied, showing her arm that was starting to show a bruise.

"Oh that jerk!" Isey nearly shouted. "Are you ok?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah just a small bruise." Maria said casually.

"Just a small bruise?" Isey cried out. "Geez girl what if that tip hit you. You could have been stabbed or something. You never know what could happen because I know that thing was thrown hard and fast." She argued, while Maria looked away. "Now that I think about it Kruger is a gentlemen compared to Tom." Maria groaned and grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Maria didn't slow down until she found herself walking past the school.

"Maria!" Freddy Kruger said as he grabbed her. She cried out in surprise.

"Freddy you scared the crap out of me!" She shouted.

"Sorry." He said in a normal voice. "What happened?" He asked seriously.

"I had to call the police on Tom. You were right. I caught him with another girl." She cried. She started to cry again. He put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She quickly regained control of herself. "I'm sorry I'm such a big cry baby." She chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It's best to let it out." Freddy said gently to her. He originally wanted to go get a few groceries today, but he didn't mind walking her home. She was quiet for a little bit, but she managed to calm herself down. However, it wasn't long before they came back to her house. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here." He said gently to her. "I live on 1428 Elm Street if you need to stop by." He said a little shyly.

"Awwww, thanks Freddy." Maria said shyly herself.

"Hope everything works out for you." He said quietly.

"Yeah me too. I never going to see him again." She mumbled to herself. "Well, I'll see you later Freddy and thanks for the shoulder." She laughed, and he chuckled back.

Walking home from a party sucked. Walking home from a party in the woods drunk, sucked even more. _At least I got laid, _Tom thought to himself. He stumbled around in the woods. Man, he was hammered. He stumbled around until he fell down from passing out.

Taking out the blade, Freddy threw it across the room. He heard the blade clatter in the distance over the burning took the new blade out and started to shape it. It took a while, but he formed the blade into its claw shape and he put the new blade into the glove. He felt a whole lot better and complete once his glove was back to normal. He had plans tonight after all. He had seen Tom at a party and once he was plastered he went into the woods and had started to go towards the factory. Freddy hurried out to catch his prey.

Tom didn't stay down for very long. He hurried to his feet and instantly felt dizzy with a nasty headache. He heard a scraping sound and looked around.

"Who's there?" He demanded. His only reply was a chuckle. The scratching noises got louder and he followed the noise. He saw a shadow and hurried after it. "Hey dumbass, as soon as I get my hands on you I'm going to beat the shit out of you." He shouted causing himself a even bigger headache. He followed the figure until he stumbled into the open field and found a broken down factory. He knew people still worked here, but he didn't care. He followed a dark figure into a large boiler room. He coughed at the steam and heat that hit him. He walked up some random stairs, when he heard a terrible screeching noise. Tom searched frantically for the source.

"Hey shithead! Come out and face me." He shouted to no one. He heard the chuckling again. Finally, someone came out of the steam and stood in front of him. He couldn't see his face, but he sure as hell saw the razor blades on his fingers. "Who the hell are you?" Tom shouted. The intruder scrapped his blades across the metal causing the screeching noise again as he advanced. "Screw it." Tom ran for it and he ran down a series of steel pathways until he thought he lost him. All sobered up now, Tom looked furiously around him and found no one. Freddy had to snicker at the kid. He was so helpless and so stupid. The kid didn't see him come from behind.

Giving a shout, Freddy jumped from behind Tom, stabbing his bladed right into his stomach. Tom gasped in pain as Freddy dug deeper and deeper into his guts. Then he pulled the blades out quick enough for blood to start spilling onto the black metal. Tom fell onto the walkway with his hands holding his insides. Tom let out a tiny yelp in pain. Staring at his back Freddy smiled at his pain. He chuckled as he gently pressed the tips into his back. Finally, Kruger shoved the blades into Tom's back. He let out a long groan as Freddy dragged his blades down his back. Finally the punk stopped twitching.

**I get the feeling that some readers are made for waiting for an update. Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. I've been working on another fanfiction for Ghost Rider and to make matters worse for me I've got one for Sherlock Holmes in progress too. Even though I wrote this chapter out a while ago in a notebook, I "deleted scenes" from the original draft. I didn't want to go too deep into the relationship between Freddy and Maria in this chapter because I felt that some loyal Freddy fans might not like it too much. So I hurried it up and got the kill for you. I know you're thinking he did it for Maria, but that is only part of the reason, the other reason is Freddy hasn't killed any children in a while and his craving needs to be satisfied. Plus he did it for a little pleasure too, cause that's who he is. I know this may be a cheap shot at advertising, but if you want to read my other stories ask me in a review and I will reply. I've gotten inspired to get my butt in gear after watching the remake again. Hope you like it and I plan to put the next chapter up soon….PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. More Small Talk and Then Some

**Ch. 4: More Short Talk and Then Some**

Against Isey's protest, Maria went back to teaching the next day. She insisted that Maria needed emotional rest. For Maria, Thursday went by in a slow boring kind of way, while she knew Fridays went by agonizingly slow. She watched her fourth graders in a section of the library while they did more research. While some of them were building their project, and to be fair no one could take their project home until Friday. The day past without incident and Maria stayed until 3:30 and walked home. She decided to walk past the park in case Freddy was there and sure enough he was on the park bench reading a paper.

"Freddy!" She shouted across the park. Looking up, he waved at her and walked over to her.

"Hey there, haven't seen you in a while." He joked causing her to laugh.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thanks about yesterday." She said sincerely.

"It's alright I could tell you were really upset. How are you?" He asked pointing to the bruise on her arm.

"It's annoying." She replied. "Do you work nights?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Pretty much," came the simple reply. She made a face at him. It stunk working nights. They were interrupted by laughing children. Both of them looked out into the park and saw a few playing on the playground. Freddy saw a little boy named Johnny, that Maria was watching the day he met her. He would do nicely.

"Sorry, Freddy I've got to go. Isey is probably wondering where I am." Maria said.

"Have a nice day Maria."

It was Saturday and of course the children were playing. Ten-year old Johnny ran through the woods, running towards the factory. Three other sixth graders dared him and now he lost track of them. He finally came into an open field and saw the factory. It was closed on weekends, but that didn't stop some people from going in, adults and children alike. Inside Freddy Kruger was looking at a scrapbook he made of his victims and he started to chuckle to himself. He was just getting started with the children here. Far in the in the distance he heard the door open.

Johnny opened the huge door slowly. He left it open a crack, so a streak of sunlight just peaked out. He was shaking, but he wanted to explore. The empty boiler room looked like an empty church to him in some ways with the sunlight streaking out through the windows. He climbed up a staircase and started to explore. The metal felt cold to his touch. He looked around and saw metal machined all around him. He jumped at the small bangs he heard off in the distance of the factory. Freddy saw the small little boy and recognized him as Johnny from the park. As he smiled at his prize, the boy went down another railway with Freddy following behind him. He found the boy looking curiously at the machines. Keeping to the shadows Freddy laughed out loud trying to scare the boy.

"Hello?" He said loudly. Freddy scrapped his claws across the metal and it made that horrible screeching sound. "Hey you sixth graders cut it out!" Johnny shouted. Freddy laughed again and Johnny ran for it. He went down random pathways and didn't stop until he was sure he was safe. When Johnny heard that screeching again he covered his ears. Taking his chance, Freddy grabbed Johnny's hair, pulled his head back, and slowly slit his throat. Johnny gurgled up blood as it came out of his mouth and down his shirt. Freddy grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and dragged his body back to the furnace room. He shoved the body into the furnace and lit it.

The smell of the blood and the burning body hit him with full force, but Freddy easily inhaled it. Nobody would notice the factory running, but if they came in here they suffered the consequences. He thought about Tom's kill for a while. He sure had fun with that too. Nobody had reported him missing yet, probably because they all thought he was out drinking or something. Freddy sat down the bed in the furnace and just listened to the fire for a while.

When little Johnny was reported missing, Freddy cut out the article and put it in his scrapbook. It also turns out he was one of Maria's students and he wondered how she would take it. Gradually, later in the week Tom was reported missing as well, which shows in a way how much he like to party. The police were more focused on the missing children than anything else. Freddy was just glad that he was out of the way, but he was fun to kill too. Freddy had to get his mind into focus because sometimes he found himself thinking about Maria a little too much. He figured he go see the children in the park this weekend to get ideas in his head.

When he got there on Saturday, Freddy was surprised that he was disturbed for as long as he was. He had stayed at the park for close to two hours just watching the innocent children play. Freddy thought too soon because he saw Maria again and she had her dog and Isabel with her. _Oh shit! _He thought to himself bitterly. _It's that stupid rocker wanna be. _He grumbled inside.

"Hey Maria look." Isey whispered pointing to Freddy.

"So what, can't someone go to the park without questioning them?" Maria said slightly annoyed.

"I'm telling you he's bad stuff. He gets all kinds of crazy tools and knives and stays in that factory forever." Isey said suspiciously.

"He works nights so he probably sleeps in the day time." Knight looked at her for a moment the returned his attention to the people wondering if he heard his "name." Maria patted him on his head.

"Miss Keants Miss Keants!" A child said to them and Freddy watched several children go up to their teacher, but a little cautiously because of the dog. After they said hello, Maria made Knight sit while he eagerly sniffed the children. One of the girls, Crystal, giggled while the others started to gently pet him. Getting comfortable Knight laid down on his stomach and Freddy smirked at the well behaved dog.

"Miss Keants is there any idea where Johnny is?" Crystal asked curiously.

"I don't know Crystal all we can do is hope he's ok I guess." Maria said sadly to her. The children returned to petting the dog and finally they left to go back to playing as they said goodbye.

"Cute kids, too bad they don't stay cute." Isey said to her.

"That's why I don't teach high school kids." Maria replied.

"Good call." Isey said strongly. Seeing he wasn't getting any attention, Knight rolled on his back and started rubbing his back on Maria's foot. The girls laughed and started to rub his belly. Knight let out playful snarls of enjoyment. Then an alarm sounded on Isey's phone. "Oh crap I've got to go to work." Isey ran out of the park and towards the car. She was surprised Freddy gave her a friendly wave. As she returned it, she walked over to Freddy.

"Hi." She said to me.

"Hi Maria. Knight?" He questioned his memory and pointed to the dog. She nodded yes and sat down next to him and let out a tired groan. "Feet hurt?" He asked her.

"Big time." She replied. Knight started sniffing Freddy's hand. _Can't move to quick or he might bite. _After a few seconds, Knight started to shove his head into Freddy's hands for attention. "He wants so attention cause he likes you." Maria explained to him. Freddy started to scratch his head. _Never been much of animal person, let alone a dog. I could use him though, since he is almost as tall as me when I'm sitting._ Maria ordered Knight over to her side and he laid down at her feet. She didn't want him to bother Freddy for too long.

"I take it you've heard of the missing people." Freddy said gently.

"I'm more worried about Johnny than anything else. I know it might sound mean, but now that I look back I see that he was such a jerk. "Maria said to him.

"Maybe you should have left him sooner." Freddy said.

"That's over and done with." Maria said confidently. "Well I'm going to head home now."

"Would you like a ride?" Freddy asked politely.

"No thanks I can walk home. Want to come with me?" She asked him.

"Sure I don't see why not." _I had all that time to myself and now I've got plenty ideas for later. _Freddy gave the children one last glace before they left the park. It didn't take long before they got back to her place.

"Want to come in?" She asked politely.

"Oh no thanks." He replied. "It was nice talking to you." He said gently. Maria shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice talking to you too Freddy." She said. He smiled at her as he looked into her brown eyes. She gave him one last smile as she closed the door behind her.

**One more chapter and then I fast forward to what I want to get too, and I will need reader's help for later chapters. Please review thanks. **


	5. Summer Break

**Ch. 5: Summer Break**

Over the next month Maria spent most of her time between her students and Freddy. She always thought he was a very nice guy. Finally, the summer vacation started and Maria was officially done with classes until the middle of August when she had to start preparing things again. She even helped Isey at the shop when she needed it. Unfortunately, more children went missing as well. Over the month three more children went missing and nobody had any leads. Maria was thankful that none of her students went missing. Of course, Isey always protested Maia being around Freddy and she always dismissed it. One of the things Freddy was grateful for was that Maria wouldn't bother him on the weekends, thinking he had plans or something like that.

He certainly did as he lured a thirteen-year old girl into the boiler room. He had heard her name was Rachel and she had short brown hair and was very pretty. She'd been wondering around the boiler room for fifteen minutes before Freddy started to tease her. He scratched his claws against the metal causing the girl to jump at the screeching sound. She started to whimper, looking furiously around her for the cause of the sound. Staying in the shadows, Freddy started to walk towards her, dragging his claws across the metal causing sparks. He loved to do this because he loved how scared the children got. Rachel finally saw him and started to back away from him.

"Aren't you a pretty girl." Freddy said sinisterly.

"Please let me go." She begged him. "I won't tell and I'll never come back." She whimpered. Freddy just snickered and waved his index finger in disapproval.

"No can do little miss." Freddy replied. The girl cried out as she bumped into the wall and was cornered. He slowly approached her and laid his claws on her face. She whimpered and tears streaked down her face. Freddy hummed in amusement at her fear. He started to nuzzle her neck and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. He snickered inside as he ran his tongue slowly over her neck. She tried to pull away, but Freddy held her tight. He ran his clawed her fingers up and down the wall next to her face and the girl closed her eyes tightly. He tilted her face away from him and started to kiss her bare neck. She tried to cry out, but Freddy muffled her mouth tighter.

He dug the blades in her deep enough to cause bleeding and she became silent. He smiled at her cooperation. Freddy brought his blades to her exposed chest area her neck line allowed. She started to tremble and he chuckled at her fear. She gave her several tiny cuts before switching hands. Her eyes went wide as the blades touched the side of her face. His left hand went lower on her body and she tried to squirm away. Growling, Freddy pressed the blades into her face making her cheek bleed. She stopped instantly, fearing her face might be cut into ribbons.

"Good girl." He whispered to her ear. His hand traveled over her body. He finally couldn't hold in any more so he spun her around so her back was in front of him. As she went to scream Freddy slashed his gloved hand over her throat. The blood quickly burst out of her and down her shirt as she fell over dead. He snickered as her picked up her limped body and took it to the furnace.

Maria poured herself some orange juice while Isey read the paper.

"Oh no." Isey said in despair.

"What?" Maria asked instantly.

"Another girl went missing. That's the fourth one in two months." Isey said sadly.

"Who is it?"

"It says her name was Rachel Jaysette and she was going to be in high school this year."

"Who could do stuff like this?" Maria asked slightly amazed.

"I don't know, but whoever is doing it this guy is nuts and needs to locked up forever." Isey replied angrily. She shoved the paper aside and started to eat her eggs. Maria took up the paper and slowly read the article. _Poor girl. _

"The police aren't any closer are they?" Maria asked.

"Nope not that I've heard." Isey replied. Trying to change her mood, Maria put the paper on the counter and started to eat her breakfast too.

"What do you think of that guy Lance?" Maria asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh shut up! That's not fair." Isey squeaked.

"I'm not being fair." She said curiously before taking a sip of juice. "You make fun of Freddy all the time." She added.

"He's the village weirdo and he's creepy looking. I mean who goes to the park and watches children for hours on end?" Isey defended.

"He's not hurting anyone and he's not hurting anyone." Maria shot back.

"He looks at everyone, but you like he's got a plan for them or something. Like he's giving them the evil eye or something. He's kinda like that creepy old guy at a rock concert." Isey exclaimed.

"Well I like him very much and I think he's a very sweet guy." Maria replied.

"I bet he doesn't mess with you cause you've got Knight around." Isey muttered back making Maria groan. On cue the dog came into the room, long skinny tail wagging, not a care in the world on his face. "Here dog." Isey muttered, putting her plate on the floor. He started licking the yolk from the plate while Isey got ready for work. After she left, Maria looked over at Knight, who was sitting and staring at her and the plate.

"What?" Maria asked her dog. He responded by perking his ears up and wagging his tail. "Can you wait until I'm done please?" She asked in a silly voice. Knight liked his lips and gave her an innocent look. Maria gave him an exaggerated groan and continued eating. A few minutes later she finished her meal and gave it to Knight so she could get dressed. After she got dressed she went back downstairs and let Knight out while she cleaned the dishes. Isey kept the house too clean as it was and so she didn't have much to do. Nothing good was on TV so she played with Knight for a little bit before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"Hey Maria, could you come over to the shop today? One of our employees called in sick and today is our busy day with all kinds of stuff." Isey pleaded.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do any way. See you in a few minutes." Maria hung up and put Knight back in the house before she left. Maria got to the shop without incident and started to help. It was a relatively big store and when staff didn't show up the other employees could get overloaded. Maria helped move all kinds of boxes for most of the day. She was headed out the door when she spotted Freddy.

"Hey there!" She said as she walked up to him. Freddy and Maria had actually been dating for a while now and so she gave him a quick kiss before he started to talk.

"Another no show today?" He asked.

"Yeah it gives me something to do." She replied.

"If only for a while." Freddy said slightly dark, but Maria didn't notice. Freddy was feeling generous and walked her home. They stayed in the house for a bit. Surprisingly, Freddy felt bored. He wasn't bored with Maria, but with himself. He needed to kill something again.

This time Freddy got a small girl that was headed to church. She was in a small white dress and had bright curly blond hair. Just an innocent little girl, just the way Freddy liked them. She quickly got lost in the boiler room with Freddy close behind her. Hiding behind steam and metal, he repeatedly scratched the meal pipes to make the girl jump and cry out in fear. Finally, Freddy cornered her in the furnace room. She hid in the wall behind the furnace and Freddy saw her small body up against the wall. He smiled and flashed his blades at her. She started to cry and crumbled into a ball, holding her knees tightly to her chest.

He slowly walked towards her, squeezing through the space he grabbed her shoulder and dragged her towards him. She let out a high-pitch scream as he lifted his claws into the air and slammed them down into her stomach. The blood flowed onto the ground turning the dirt dark brown. Freddy left a lot better and more relieved at the kill, so he wasn't bored any more. After he shoved her body into the furnace, he started to think about Maria again. He was curious on how this relationship was going. She certainly treated him like a human being instead of a stalker like some dumb ass kids did. Freddy knew he was getting strong feelings for her and was interested to see where this was headed. He laughed to himself as he let the sound of the fire fill his ears and he loved how wonderful it sounded.

**Please review!**


	6. Murder

**Ch. 6: Murder **

**Fast Forward**

Over the years, the couple experienced a lot of changes. Freddy eventually asked Maria to move in with him and then they married. Within a year of the marriage they had a girl they named Eve. Maria still taut elementary school, while Freddy still worked at the factory with his real job and his "other" job. Maria never caught on to Freddy's habit as gradually more children started to disappear. He killed at random and could control himself better now. At times just fantasizing about the kill made him better. He took his frustrations at home and let it out on the victim.

At first it was very frustrating having the baby around, but Freddy quickly controlled his anger around his wife and child. Sometimes when it got bad, Freddy took overtime at the plant so he could focus on something else for a while. Maria was having frustrations of her own because the fourth graders were starting to get immature thanks to today's values and stuff like that. Freddy didn't target any of Maria's students because that would get her upset and he made sure not get any of Eve's friends either. However, Freddy always spotted the occasional bad seed of the ground and put them in their place when they hurt his daughter.

He even got surprised when a teenager wandered in. He didn't kill her, but scared her away making her cry like the baby she was. He didn't care the teens…yet because he loved killing the little children more. They were so easy to scare and it thrilled him when they were so terrified and cornered. He loved to torture little girls because they were more aware of what could happen to them so they got scared more easily. It was such a rush to him and he enjoyed every bit of it.

It was summer again and Maria had taken Eve on a little drive for a bit. Maria noticed Eve loved nature and she took her out of town to get inspiration for her daughter because she loved to draw nature. As they were driving back, Maria occasionally looked in her mirror and saw that Eve was just looking out the window. She was a small girl that had her father's traits. She had his red hair and green eyes, but she had Maria's face as Freddy always said. She was a very generous girl that was always full of energy and loved to play with everyone. She was going to be ten in October this year.

The turns were very sharp and quick on the road and Maria had to pay attention. The problem was not everyone paid attention like she was. Maria waited for the light to turn green, and when it did she went forward. She was in the middle of the intersection when a pick-up truck tried to run it. He didn't see Maria in the way and when he did he was too late. The truck slammed into the small car t-boning Maria's side of the car. Eve screamed as the car went into a spin. Maria was thrown backwards, but was held in place by her seat belt which dug deeply into her neck. Glass showered around the two girls as the windows were broken on impact. As Maria was pulled back into her seat she hit the car door with her head. She was dead upon impact with a shattered skull. Finally everything stopped and it all became quiet.

Eve was in the back seat with tiny cuts all over her. She was breathing heavily and her ears were ringing. Tears were running down the young girls face as she went into shock. Eve heard things going outside but the sound was muffled by the ringing and her own pounding heartbeat. With trembling hands, Eve unbuckled her seat belt and was able to crawl up to her mother. She saw that a lot of blood was coming out of the side of her head and that she wasn't moving.

"Mommy are you ok?" She asked her quietly. When her mother didn't answer, Eve gently shook her trying to wake her mother up. "Mommy?" Eve called again. Eve jumped at the sound of sirens coming. She looked around and saw a man frantically pacing back and forth on a phone talking to someone. Eve slowly crawled back as the pain started to come over her body. She started to cry when she went for the door handle because her hand hurt so much. Thankfully, the door opened easily and Eve cried out in pain again as her legs hit the ground. The man looked up from his phone and panicked as he ran over to Eve.

"Oh my God, are you ok little girl?" He asked frantically. The sirens sounded louder and it was starting to hurt Eve's ears.

"My mommy won't wake up." She said sadly.

"Where is your mommy?" He asked gently. Eve pointed to the front seat and he hurried over to her. Finally the police and ambulance arrived and Eve covered her ears. A police man hurried over to her and wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to the paramedics. When he grabbed Eve cried out in pain again as she was taken over to them. She trembled as they surrounded her and asked her all kinds of questions. Where did it hurt? How old are you? What's your name? Where are your parents? The sounds overwhelmed her and she fell back onto the bed holding her ears and soon her vision turned black.

Eve woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and didn't see her father or mother and so she started to wonder where they were. As she looked around the police officer at door noticed that she was awake and came into the room.

"Hi. I'm glad to see that you're ok." He said politely.

"Where's my mom?" She asked quietly. The police officer took a deep breath before answering.

"Your mom hit her head badly on the door frame in the accident. She hit her skull pretty hard." He explained pointing to his own head. "I'm sorry, but your mother was killed when she hit her head." He said quietly. Eve looked down at the blankets and just stared at them in shock for a moment as the tears started to slide down her face. Before the officer could condolence her, Freddy and Lieutenant Thompson came into the room.

"Eve, baby." Freddy said as he rushed over to her. She reacted instantly and wrapped her small arms around her father. He held her close while she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Kruger." Thompson said. Freddy gave him a quick nod and they were left alone.

Eve became very quiet over the next few weeks. Freddy stayed calm over the funeral and wake because he had to stay strong for Eve. When everything was all over, Freddy's anger took over. He never took it out on Eve, instead he lured a teen into the plant. He wanted and older kid because he could torture him longer, since they tended to stay alive longer than the little kids for a quick kill. Even though Freddy revealed himself to the kid real quick, he made sure he couldn't see his face from the shadows and steam.

"Hey jack ass get out of my way. He shouted at Freddy. Furious the boy stomped up to Freddy, who in turn swung his arm so hard across the boy's chest that it hurt his shoulder slightly. He instantly started bleeding and cried out on pain. He fell backwards and started to crawl away as Freddy slowly advance towards him. Of course, he quickly got up and ran like hell and Freddy quickly followed after him. In a panic he turned around and tripped on the stairs, breathing heavily he hid behind a machine.

The boy looked up after several seconds and saw no one. He quietly groaned at the pain in his chest. He decided to get out from his hiding spot, but he didn't see Freddy from behind. Freddy sneered at the kid and in his pain and fury, he shoved the glove forward right through the boys chest. The teen stared wide-eyed at the blade that burst through his chest while Freddy pulled the glove out and the teen fell to the floor twitching. He turned the kid around to face him and glared at the boy.

"Did you know that after the heart stops beating the brain keeps functioning for well over seven minutes? We've still got six more minutes to play." He smiled darkly and before the kid could react Freddy went to work. He started with the boy's stomach and what remained of his chest. Then, he cut up the boy's arms and legs and he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. Freddy started to angrily stab the teen's shoulders when he finally went limp. Breathing heavily, Freddy dragged the kid back to the furnace and started to burn him.

He stared at it bitterly for a while as if the fire was mocking him in some he way Freddy couldn't figure out. He finally slumped against the wall and started to silently cry to himself. Killing wouldn't bring Maria back and he knew that. He wished he could have tortured that truck driver instead. He had been on his fucking cell phone and not paying attention when he hit Maria full throttle. It wasn't long before Freddy began to feel exhausted so he went home. He slowly and quietly walked up to Eve's room and saw Knight slowly walking over to him with his tail wagging. Even at eleven years old, that dog still intimidated Freddy every now and then. He saw that Eve was asleep from his point of view. He went to her bed and sat down next to her and she turned around to stare at him.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled a little sleepy.

"Hey honey, go back to sleep ok." Freddy said gently. She held her stuffed animal, a husky dog, close to her and closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep. Freddy gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder before he gently kissed her forehead. He quietly walked out of the room, patting Knight and telling him to watch her in case any monsters came to get her.

**Had to get this story moving and please tolerate me adding in a little bit of the Remake Freddy stuff in it. Review Please. **


	7. Fast Forward Again

**CH. 7: Fast Forward again**

**Six Years Later**

About a year later, Freddy remarried a woman named Loretta. She was a small town girl that had short brown hair and brown eyes. Eve loved Loretta very much, but she knew that no one would replace her mother in her mind. Soon after they had a daughter named Katherine, who also looked like her mother. Eve found out about Freddy's secret and they had no idea that he was a secret killer. She found out at thirteen when she went into his "special room."

Loretta had taken Kathy to the park for a little bit and her father was doing errands. She went downstairs and loaded the laundry when she noticed the pad lock on her father's door was open. She carefully opened the door and went inside. In her absent mindedness she left the door open a little too wide. The room was dark, but it had lots of shelves on the walls. She looked around and saw broken knives and pieces of metal. She found a scrap book filled with articles and pictures of missing children. That was when she realized what was going on. Her father was the Springwood Slasher.

Freddy looked through the door and snickered quietly at Eve. She started flipping through the pages and reading a few sentences as she went through them. Glancing back at the work desk she was at she saw one of the blades. She gently picked it up and started to look at it. It looked like a menacing claw to her. Glancing at the floor she saw tools that were used to make and repair the blades. Trembling she started to wander around the room. Freddy quietly walked into the room and watched her as she looked around. She saw spots of blood and dropped the blade, making it clatter to the floor. She jumped and looked around to see if anyone had heard it when she saw Freddy. He glared at her as he closed the door behind him.

"What did I tell you about coming in here Eve?" Freddy demanded in a deep voice.

"I-I-I'm sorry daddy." She stuttered. "I won't do it again." She said fearfully. He walked over to her and picked up the blade.

"You should be careful with these." He said while staring at her. He waved the blade in front of her face. "You could cut yourself." He said darkly before he threw the blade back towards the table and it clattered to the floor. His hand grabbed her neck. It wasn't a hard grip, but it was more than enough to scare Eve.

"I won't tell daddy, I promise." She whispered.

"I know you won't." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then he snapped and threw her to the ground. "You scream and it gets worse." He snapped at her as he pinned her down. He leaned over her and nipped at her neck. He roughly grabbed her breasts and she tried to push him off of her. With such force that Eve had never seen before, he slapped her hard across the face, leaving a deep red mark on her cheek. Eve did her best to keep from crying out. He lifted her up again and dragged her over to the desk area. He picked up the glove and bared its blades at her.

He pushed her back onto the floor and pinned her down by the throat with his free hand. To get her really scared, Freddy dragged the blades across the floor, making a horrible screeching sound. He laughed as he felt her tremble beneath him. She bit her lip when the blunt ends of the blades went across her cheek. Letting out an angry growl, Freddy started to cut her exposed neckline. She flinched every time a cut was made. She let out a small moan, when he dragged the blades down her arm and stopped at her elbow. He did the same thing with the other arm too. He put enough pressure on them to bleed like paper cuts.

"You won't tell anyone about this right Eve?" Freddy growled.

"No daddy I won't tell." She said instantly to him.

"Good girl." He said darkly. "Now go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the day. I can't have anyone see you bleeding like that." He said a little proudly. Eve quickly did as she was told and Freddy told Loretta and Kathy that she was sick and wanted rest. Ever since then Freddy maintained her dominance over her.

**Alright any questions send them in and I'll try to explain in the best way I can. I had to do a bit of fastforwarding in order to get to the good stuff everyone wants. Please Review **


	8. Discovery

**Ch. 8: Discovery **

It was the summer right before Eve's 17th birthday when things started to go downhill. Freddy was running around with five-year old Katherine while Eve watched. She lost sight of step-mother as she went into the basement to look at Freddy's room. Loretta opened the door and saw the desk covered in newspaper clippings and blades. She made the mistake of screaming. Eve jumped and gasped in horror as Loretta came up from the basement steps. Freddy's mood instantly changed.

"Eve take Katherine upstairs." He ordered. Eve grabbed Katherine and held her face into her chest as she went through the basement and up to Katherine's room.

"Katherine stay here please." She said calmly. After closing the door, Eve locked it just in case she wanted to sneak out of the room. As she came closer to her parents she heard Freddy yelling, while Loretta begged and pleaded saying she wouldn't tell. Eve hurried when she heard Loretta cried out in pain. She ran into the backyard and saw Freddy chocking Loretta. He threw her limp body to the ground and he turned and looked at her. Eve froze as he continued to glare at her as he walked up to her.

"You don't tell Katherine this." He ordered her.

"Yes sir." She replied instantly.

"Good girl." He whispered into her ear. He gave her a mocking sweet kiss before talking to her again. "Tell Katherine, Loretta left and that we don't know if she's coming back. We just had a big fight and she left." He explained to her.

Katherine took the "separation" hard. She was very upset and Eve did her best to calm her down, in case Freddy got angry. For a few weeks she became really quiet and remained close to Eve. At some points it annoyed Eve, but she understood because she knew what it was like to lose a mother. Parents and friends were very concerned about Loretta leaving. Eve quickly got over it because she was use to death. After all it was her father's secret.

Eve was allowed to go out one night for a walk. She was surprised that her father let her go out because she needed to look after Katherine, but she was asleep and unknown to her Freddy was feeling gracious because the anticipation of a kill. She ended up walking up to the old power plant that was closed on weekends. She turned to her right when she heard twigs cracking. She saw two classmates walking through the woods talking when they noticed her.

"Hey Kruger want to be my Eve?" He joked and his other friend laughed. Eve ran towards the factory to get away from them, but they ran after her. She ran into the factory and found herself in a large boiler room. The two boys ran in after her and she ran again. She ran behind some large machines that were generating steam, so she could hide herself a little bit.

"Come on! We just want to have some fun!" The other boy begged and Eve glared at them through the fog. Then out of nowhere, a figure spun one of the boys around and cut him right across the face. The boy screamed in pain as he face became covered in blood. The figure waved a bloody blade in front of his face.

"Come on boy, take one for the team." Freddy growled. Then in one quick moment, Freddy shoved the blades into his stomach and then let him fall to the floor. Eve covered her mouth, hoping he didn't know she was there. His other friend just stood there frozen on the spot when Freddy went after him. When he tried to run, Freddy grabbed him and slit his throat with the four blades clenched together. An enormous amount of blood spilled onto the floor as Freddy shoved him to the ground. Eve trembled behind the machines and praying that he wouldn't fine her. She relaxed slightly when he walked out of her sight.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy shouted at Eve, when he grabbed her from behind and she screamed. He pinned her against the wall with the glove against her chest. Eve cried out in pain as the blades dug into her skin, making it bleed.

"I just ran in here to get away from them daddy." She pleaded. He continued to stare at her. "I just came up to this place from my walk. I just wanted to get away from them that's all daddy." She begged.

"I see." Freddy said darkly. He lifted the blades off of her skin and looked at the cuts. He smiled when he pointed his index finger at her face and she trembled. To make her shake even more, he dragged the blades down the side of her arm and grabbed her hand. She whimpered when the blades dug into her knuckles. "You be a good girl and go home." He whispered menacingly into her ear.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said to him gently. He kissed her cheek before looking at her.

"Just don't come back here ever you understand." He said darkly.

"Yes sir." She answered back.

"That's my girl. Now go home and go to sleep." He said to her a little more gently. She bolted.

**Don't fry me too much for changing events a little bit. Please review. **


	9. The Fire is Started

**Ch. 9: The Fire is Started **

It was July of Eve's senior year and in August she would have to start to get ready to go to school in a local town college not far from Springwood. For now she just relaxed like and eighteen year old would. Over the last two years the Springwood Slasher continued to kill, but he calmed down a little on the children of Elm Street. Instead sometimes he took it out on Eve, but he never touched Katherine.

Tonight Freddy was sharpening his blades, creating an eerie screeching sound and sparks flew from metal on metal. Freddy managed to get a nine-year old lost into the factory and Freddy was going to have some fun tonight. Once he was done sharpening the blades, he figured the girl was already scared senseless from the sounds. He left the door open to the furnace and went on the hunt. By the time he found her he was starting to get pissed, but he quickly felt better by scaring the bejeezes out of her. He started by making sparks fly across the machines behind her. The girl squealed in fright and looked around frantically for a place to hide. Finally, Freddy showed himself to her.

"Can you help me mister?" The girl asked him and Freddy kneeled down to talk to her.

"Of course little miss what's wrong?" He asked sweetly, hiding the glove behind his back.

"I'm lost and I need to get home or else my mom will worry about me." She cried.

"Ok, come here sweetheart I'll get you out of here." Freddy cooed. She went to him and Freddy grabbed her, digging his claws into her back. She screamed into his shoulder as he carried her into the furnace room. He dragged the blades all over her back as she screamed in pain. When Freddy dropped her to the floor she tried to run, but Freddy laughed as he kept grabbing at her with his blades. Soon her arms and legs were covered in blood from all the cuts. Freddy finally got tired of the cat and mouse game and went for the kill. He pinned her down and rammed two blades into her small neck. Her body twitched then easily went limp as blood gurgled out of her mouth. Freddy felt his body relax at the sight of the blood.

The satisfaction of the kill didn't last long and Eve caught onto that. He attacked her when she was looking for something in the basement. He shoved her into his room and closed the door behind him and put the glove back on. She just stared at him and started to shake. She tried to crawl away, but he advanced towards her glaring at her. He swung at her and cut her arm just below her should on purpose so she could hide the cuts. She did her best to cover her cry of pain. He grabbed her shirt with his normal hand and lifted her to her feet. Then, he grabbed her with his gloved hand making the blades dig into her neckline. She grabbed his arm in pain as he slammed her into the wall.

She tried to push him away from her, but he shoved her even harder into the wall. When she stopped struggling he flung her back onto the floor hard. Eve breathed heavily to catch her breath. As she tried to get up, she cried out when Freddy pinned her back down on the floor, but holding her neck. She trembled as he trailed his blades across her back, but not enough to cut her. She didn't move when he stopped and leaned over her, breathing heavily into her neck.

"Good girl Eve, I needed that." He whispered into her ear.

Eve had to make sure she stayed up. She had to keep up her strength to protect Katherine, so she wore different clothes to hide the cuts. She was extremely sore and stiff from her father's fit from last night. In order to keep her mind busy she took Katherine to the park so she could play with her friends. The only problem was Lieutenant Thompson came up to her during the visit.

"Hi Eve." He said politely.

"Hello sir." Eve said nervously. She didn't notice how he looked over her body and noticed the small red lines peeking out from her shirt sleeved and the bruises and red lines on her small exposed neckline.

"Where did you get those scratches?" He asked her casually. She thought of a response quickly.

"I did some gardening and I fell a lot cause my legs were falling asleep." She laughed. "I think it was because I was sitting so long." She added.

"Ouch. I bet that hurt." He joked to her. He could see from her body language she was lying, but he wouldn't press it for the moment. "Hey how's your dad? Has he been taking good care of you two?" He asked her seriously.

"Yeah he's fine and Katherine is good too." She answered nervously. She stood up and looked around for Katherine.

"Eve it's ok, you're not in trouble." He said gently.

"I need to get Katherine." She insisted.

"I just need to ask if your father has ever hit you." He asked seriously.

"What?" She cried. "No that's ridiculous." She protested.

"It's alright Eve, but has he been acting different?" He asked her, but she was frightened.

"No please leave me alone." She nearly snapped at him. "Katherine!" She shouted and her little sister came running up to her. "Come on we're going home." She ordered and hurried to get Kat away from Thompson.

"Evey!" Katherine protested.

"Now!" She ordered and she caught Thompson looking at them as they hurried off.

Thankfully, Freddy never caught on to Eve's nervous mood. Eve kept noticing that policemen were going up and down her street all the time. She knew that they were on to Freddy and all he did was kill to. Over the next week two more children were reported missing and Freddy even mentioned the Police stopped by the power plant to look around. Eve took Katherine to the park so she could play again and when they got back they were immediately stopped. There were several police cars by her house and Thompson was there.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Your father is under arrest for murder." He stated.

"What?" She cried and spotted him in the back of one of the police cars. "What's going to happen to him?" She asked more quietly.

"He's going to be questioned and held overnight. We also have a warrant to search the house." The Lieutenant explained.

"What are we supposed to do?" She asked confused.

"Just go and stay at a friend's house, but you can't stay here tonight." He answered.

The house was quiet for a few days after the police came and took her father. Katherine was very upset by the whole thing as well. The police had cleared out the basement and took stuff from Freddy's room as well. Eve jumped when she heard the back door slam shut.

"Hello?" She said cautiously and Freddy popped his head out with a dark smile on his face. "How-how did you get out?" She stuttered backing away from him as he came out to face her.

"Technicality on one of the warrants." He bragged. "They can't touch me." He smiled then out of nowhere he charged at Eve. She tried to run put he pinned her down at the base of the stairs. "You didn't tell them anything did you Eve?" He whispered fiercely at her.

"No sir, I didn't tell them anything." She whimpered and his gripped loosened slightly. "Kat is with Isabell." Eve added.

"Good." Freddy muttered. Freddy finally let her go and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat or drink. Eve came into the room and went to get a glass for him, but she slammed it to the floor making it shatter. Freddy glared at her in the utmost fury, but Eve had snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted. "What did I do wrong?" She pleaded while Freddy continued to stare at her. "You treat Katherine like gold and when you're not satisfied with a kill you take it out on me." She cried and tears started to come down her face. "Did I do something wrong to you daddy? Just tell me what I did and I'll do my best to correct it." She cried in despair and Freddy calmed down and slowly walked towards her.

"Well sometimes I just need more of everything that's all. It's a deep hunger that always needs to be filled." He explained gently. "I still love you Eve, I always have, but I do stuff most people wouldn't." He said a little dark. He gently touched her face and she started to cry. Even though she had the red hair and green eyes she still had her mother's face and sometimes that just broke his heart. He did feel a little sad, but now was not the time because she had lashed out against him and that was something he wouldn't tolerate. He gently kissed her forehead, then grabbed her by the neck and slammed the side of her head into the wall. She fell to the ground out cold. "Time to go."

When Eve woke up she had a monstrous headache. She felt hot and her wrists hurt. She discovered her wrists were tied to a metal post and that she was back in the furnace room. She bit her lip when she saw her father sharpening his blades.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to get you upset. I was just frustrated." She begged and turned to glare at her again.

"Don't you ever talk that way to me again." He snarled at her and she whimpered doing her best to hold back tears. He lashed out at her and created four gashes on her stomach. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming in pain. He dragged the blades in the cuts digging them in deeper and she cried out in pain. He was going for her arms when he heard a shout.

"Burn in hell Kruger!" Someone shouted.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Another screamed. They heard glass shatter and they saw that tanks of gas where lit and on fire. Freddy kept jumping out of the way with the fire burning at his boots. He tore off his coat and Eve saw that his red and green sweater was on fire too. Even moaned in pain as the metal got hot and started to burn her skin. It broke off easily since it was starting to catch fire too. Eve crawled towards the open door towards the factory and when she opened it she was thrown backwards because the fire burst through the door. She screamed as her back got burned from the fire on the floor.

She slowly got to her feet and saw that her father was fully engulfed in flames screaming in pain. She quickly backed away and with one last glance she saw him fall to the ground limp. She was horrified at the site of her father just burning there as she walked backwards. She reached out and grabbed some pipes only to scream in pain as the hot metal burned her hand and wrist. She hurried out of the factory and ran as fast as she could away from the flames. She started to cough when the night air hit her face and lungs. She was fading from consciousness when she ran into the crowd and grabbed someone.

"Help me." She wheezed as her eyes began to close.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Someone shouted before she blacked out.

**Ok don't burn me too much for changing the big fire scene. Sorry this chapter is long, but I had to get it all out and oh Yes Please Review. **


	10. Aftermath

**Ch. 10: Aftermath **

Eve remained in the hospital for treatment for her burns and cuts. She had to get stiches for the cuts on her stomach. Most of her body was saved from the fire. She only had blistering on her legs but her hand and wrist treated for mild second degree burns. Thanks to the proper treatment the doctors were able to make sure the burns didn't become infected and health skin healed over her wounds. She had a concussion from when Freddy hit her on the head before he took her to the boiler room.

Eve never saw anyone from the fire, but she noticed Thompson was being very sympathetic towards her. Eve returned home without much incident and she took up caring for Kat. It was hard at first because she was only eighteen, but Isabell helped out because she was her Godmother. Eve got extra cash from babysitting her children and for working at her shop. Katherine was very sad about the thing and Eve couldn't blame, but she was glad the whole thing was over and she could move on with her life and live in fear.

With the extra help, Eve was able to stay in school and she took up art classes with theater. Eve and Katherine live peacefully and quietly for about two years. Nobody bothered them because they were only children and they never knew about their father's terrible secret. Eve made sure Katherine never found out about that and would become extremely protective if someone tried to bother Katherine with that. Katherine was nine and it was summer again and the town became dark once more. Kids were dying in their sleep.

Eve became nervous about that and got nervous when she fell asleep that night. She didn't have any dreams for a while and there was only blackness in mind. When she entered her dreams she became alert. She found herself in front of black building and she cautiously stepped inside. She found herself in her father's boiler room all over again. She panicked and turned around to find that she was staring at a wall. She heard a scream and forced herself to follow the sound. She found a teenage boy talking to someone with his back to her.

"What do you want from me?" He shouted to no one. Eve looked around when she heard a totally different voice start to laugh. It was a deep voice that she didn't recognize. Eve hide behind the machines when the boy turned around and ran. He was furiously looking for a way out and at one point Eve thought that was silly since he was dreaming. When he came up to another wall he slumped over in defeat. "Oh god." He whispered.

"No just me." The deep voice snapped at him. Eve blinked in surprise as she saw a man come out of nowhere. He was wearing a brown hat with a red and green sweater with black pants and boots. What made Eve tremble was that he wore a menacing glove with four extremely sharp blades at the finger tips that were covered in blood. Without a second thought the man shoved the blades into the boy's stomach. The boy gurgled up blood and disappeared from view. Slowly the man turned towards her. She couldn't see his face, but she was just scared from the silhouette he gave off.

"You shouldn't be here. Didn't I tell you that….Eve?" The man growled. Only when he said her name she screamed and woke herself up. Eve stood up in bed gasping for breath and stared at her simple bedroom. She stayed up for the rest of the night catching up on her reading.

Eve took Katherine over to a friend's house for the day and decided to take a walk to calm herself down. She saw one of her former classmates and walked up to her. Taylor had been a lower classmen, but they had shared some of the extra-curriculum classes together.

"Hey Taylor." Eve said casually to her.

"Hey Eve." She replied a little quietly. Eve noticed that she looked tired and hadn't had a good night sleep in a while.

"You look tired and I'm a good listener." Eve said with support and Taylor laughed.

"You always were." She smiled and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her back. She took a deep breath before answering. "I've been having these dreams and there's this man." She whispered to Eve. "He's burned." Taylor said in absolute fear. "I'm afraid to fall asleep." She whispered desperately.

"Taylor I haven't had nightmares in years. Does he do anything?" Eve asked seriously with the small lie.

"He comes after me with this weird glove. It's got metal claws on it." Taylor moved her hand in a claw-like motion to show Eve. "You must be thinking I'm crazy."

"No just scared and honestly I can't blame you." Eve said to her. "Maybe you need to get away from your nightmares by doing something crazy. Go out and have fun something like that. Maybe it will clear your head of this guy you keep seeing." Eve suggested.

"I know I can defiantly give that a shot." Taylor said with confidence.

Unshaken Eve fell asleep that night. She quickly found herself in a park. She walked around and found three girls all in white playing jump rope.

_1...2… Freddy's coming for you _

"It's been awhile hadn't it Eve." A deep voice said. Eve spun around and saw the horrible burnt man. His skin looked raw and red from the burns. He started to advance.

_3…4…..Better lock your door _

Eve started to tremble and back away.

"It can't be you. You're dead. I saw it." Eve said calmly as she could, but the man continued to advance.

_5…6 Grab your crucifix _

"Of course it's me sweetheart." Freddy answered and he tipped his hat at his daughter. "I'm alive in your dreams…your fears." He whispered fiercely while flashing his blades at her.

_7…8 Gonna stay up late _

"I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me." He growled causing Eve to flinch. "I'm going to take their children away from them." He snapped angrily making her jump in fear.

_9…10 Never sleep again _

Freddy charged at Eve, who ran away from him in desperation for a place to hide. Only she discovered she was back in the boiler room. Eve forced herself to keep moving and glanced back quickly, but when she looked in front of her again she ran into Freddy. She screamed as she ran into him, while he taunted her with his blades. She fell backwards onto the metal pathway when Freddy advanced and grabbed for her. Eve kicked his hand away and ran in another direction. She kept turning desperate to get rid of the laugher hanging over her head. Only she ran into a dead end with a burning furnace.

"Hello Eve." Her father whispered into her ear. Eve cried out as he slammed her onto the floor. He kept his normal hand on her throat, while dragging the blades across the floor. She didn't move as he did so. He stared at her as she trembled in fear.

"Daddy please no." She begged in a trembling voice. She looked at his eyes and held her breath. His eyes were completely black and they weren't the bright green eyes she knew from when he was alive. "Your eyes are black." She whispered. Freddy blinked in surprise at the simple statement. Tears started to run down her face out of sadness for him. She started to quietly sob as he stroked her cheek. His skin felt rough and hard against her smooth soft skin. He leaned into her neck and stated to kiss it.

"You're so beautiful Eve, just like your mother." He whispered in her ear and when he looked at her again she gasped. He looked just like he had always been. He looked normal and un-hurt with his green eyes staring at her. He gently helped her to her feet and he kissed her forehead. "You need to wake up, but don't worry you'll see me soon." He flicked the blades in front of her face and she woke up breathing.

**I know Freddy is a little bit out of character at times so please bear with me. Also since I haven't said it in awhile I don't own Freddy Kruger or aything from the movies and stuff. They all belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven. **

**P.S. Please review**


	11. New Kids

**Ch. 11: New Kids **

Taylor never survived the night and Eve heard about her death the next morning. At the same time Eve was upset, she knew she could do nothing for the new victims of her father's revenge. Eve started to make for a now ten-year old Katherine. Eve thought about that for a moment and realized she would be twenty-one in October. Once breakfast was over and done, Eve took her to the day care service while she went to work for the day. She spotted some of the high school kids hanging around.

"Hey Eve!" One of the girls shouted. Eve turned and saw Nancy Thompson, the Lieutenant's daughter. She was with her boyfriend Glen and with a couple she didn't really know, but they had to be from school.

"Hi Nancy." Eve said as she walked over to the group.

"These are my friends, Tina and Rod." She said pointing to the others. Tina had short blonde hair and waved to Eve. Her boyfriend Rod had black hair with a leather jacket and jeans on.

"Hi I'm Eve." She said shyly and they both waved and said hello.

"How's Katherine?" Glen asked.

"She's doing good with the daycare stuff. She loves all the stuff they do over there." Eve answered.

"That's cute. How old is she?" Tina asked joining in.

"She's ten." Eve replied.

"How we've never seen you around?" Rod asked curiously.

"I'm in college and I'm going to start my last year in September."

"Sweet." Rod replied and they all laughed.

"How's your dad Nancy?" Eve asked her.

"He's doing ok, but he's been busy with all these murders." Nancy replied.

"Yeah that's creepy. I'm starting to have these weird dreams when I sleep. I keep wandering around in this boiler room." Tina added.

"Oooooh spooky." Rod joked and hugged Tina around her waist, while Eve stiffened at the comment.

"Well I've got to go to work. I'll see you guys later." They all waved goodbye and Eve went to work at the store. She got off early today and did some cleaning around the house when a knock came to the door. She opened it and was surprised to find Lieutenant Thompson waiting for her.

"Hello Lieutenant." She said shyly.

"Hi Eve, may I come in for a few minutes?" He asked politely.

"Sure." She said quickly and let him in. "I saw Nancy with her friends awhile ago." She added.

"That's nice. How is everything? I mean are you doing alright?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm doing ok Kat loves the day care with all the activities." She replied.

"Glad to hear that. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing." He explained. When he glanced at her again he noticed her fear. "Eve you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm here to help." He insisted.

"I know and thanks." She said quietly while he gently patted her arm.

"You and your sister be careful."

"Yes Lieutenant we will. Goodbye." She said to him as he walked out the door. Eve knew the Lieutenant knew something about her father's death he would tell her. However, she wouldn't do anything because she was afraid that he could take her away from Kat. It was a small possibility that he would or could and Eve wouldn't take that chance.

Another week went by and thankfully no murders happened. Eve also didn't see Freddy either and if she did dream, she couldn't remember it. Eve kept her distance with people for a bit, but after awhile she was starting to feel generous. She invited Nancy and her friends over for a while Kat was at a sleep over with one of her friends. Nancy and her friends by and they all had a good time for a bit.

"So why are you throwing this party for us Eve?" Rod asked in a goofy voice.

"Why can't I just invite a few friends over for dinner? That's all it is." Eve insisted.

"Where are your parents?" Tina asked curiously.

"My mom died in a car crash years ago. My step-mom or Kat's mom, left us when she was five. My dad was killed in a fire almost four years ago now." Eve said quietly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." Tine exclaimed.

"It's alright."

"Any good pictures lately?" Glen asked changing the subject.

"No not really." Eve answered.

"What are you an artist?" Rod asked and they all chuckled at him.

"Don't mind him he gets confused a lot." Tina joked and he playfully pushed her.

"I'm majoring in art and doing a minor in theater actually." Eve explained to him.

"Sweet." He said and they all laughed at him again. They talked about random things for most of the night. However, Eve took a mental note when Tina said she was still having nightmares. Eve made sure she dropped all the kids off when the night was done and she even said hello to Nancy's mom. Tina tried to return the favor by inviting them over to a sleep over. Eve couldn't go because she needed to stay with Katherine and was horrified with the news she heard the next morning. Tina had been brutally murdered and her boyfriend Rod was the prime suspect.

Eve meet with Nancy and Glen to comfort them. It turned out that Rod had been caught that morning and was now in jail. Eve noticed Nancy wasn't sleeping and even had a nightmare of her own. A man that was burned, wears a hat with a red and green sweater and knives for fingers. Eve became terrified when she heard this. Nancy seemed desperate to stay awake. While Glen just ignored the whole thing. Eve knew something was going to happen when she fell asleep that night.

**Hey readers and Happy New Year. Thanks for all the new subscriptions and Please Review. Darkeness Takes Over, thanks for the message and I did get inspired from your Katherine stories to write about Freddy's abuse towards Eve. In a way it made me see how Freddy really works so thanks for that. Please Review. I know I'm going into deep terrirtory by adding Nancy into the story but while writing I realized I wanted to go in a direction more towards the Orginal NOES rather than the remake. Also, I had written Taylor's death in my notebook as similar to Khris's from the NOES 2010, but I realized I didn't need it with Tina already in there. Please review by the way did I meantion that. Please don't fry me too hard for changing things up a bit from the orginal and if you do, please don't go into a crazy censored review. Thanks again and Please Review! **


	12. Guess Who's Coming For You?

**CH. 12: Guess Who's Coming for You? **

It was dark out and Eve found herself wondering around the street. She walked down the street and saw that all the houses looked abandoned and old. The windows were black with no lights on. Eve came up to the park and saw all the slides and swings were decaying. The grass was a burnt yellow and nothing was growing.

"Ironic isn't it?" A deep voice asked from behind. Eve slowly turned around to face Freddy. He was in his burnt form with his face all burned and some of the muscle exposed. Eve was always frightened by the fact that the blades on his glove always seem to glisten silver in the moonlight of her dreams. "It's all burnt up like me." He chuckled.

"You killed Tina." She said quietly.

"Of course I did. She was fun because she ran a lot and put up a struggle. I love a good chase." He said happily.

"What did Nancy do?" She asked curiously. Freddy angrily flicked his blades and they were back in the boiler room. Fire and steam were coming out of the black pipes.

"It's not what she did, it's what her parents did." He growled. Eve became cornered against the machines as Freddy faced her. Freddy placed the claws on the metal pipes staring right at Eve as he talked. "Her mother was there watching me burn." He growled at her. As he talked he slowly dragged the blades across the pipes drawing sparks. "Her father patted you down as you lost consciences while he made someone call an ambulance for you." Eve cried out when he swiped the pipes. Freddy grabbed Eve by the throat and shoved her to the ground.

"No!" She screamed. Just out of pure rage, Freddy swiped at Eve. She screamed again and instantly disappeared from the dream only to wake up in pain. She looked and saw the cuts on her arm and stayed awake for the rest of the night.

Today, Eve was at Rod's funeral because he supposedly hanged himself during the night, but Eve knew better. After the ceremony she noticed Nancy going quickly away with her mother. She tried to leave without getting noticed, but Thompson saw her.

"You doing ok Eve? I'm sorry about your friends." He said sympathetically.

"I'll be ok. You just need to move on I guess. Is Nancy ok?" She asked.

"Well she's been having trouble sleeping, but nothing too bad." He replied.

"Yeah she told me she was having nightmares." She explained. Unsure of what to do next there was a bit of an awkward silence, but Thompson went first. He gently squeezed her arm for comfort and she flinched at his touch.

"Oh sorry you ok?" He asked concerned. He looked at her arm and saw part of the cuts that weren't hidden by her sleeve.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just fell and hit something in the yard." She lied. Eve looked up at Thompson and saw his concern, but she was glad he didn't say anymore.

"Good luck Eve." He said gently.

"Thanks, and I hope Nancy feels better." She said quietly and quickly walked away from him.

Another day passed and everyone was pleased it was the weekend. Eve had the whole house to herself today because Kat was at a friend's house. Eve nearly jumped when she heard a frantic knock at her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Nancy. She looked more tired than ever and had bags under eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Nancy what's wrong?" Eve asked urgently.

"I know what's going on now." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked confused. Nancy turned around and held her father's hat in her hand. Eve took it with trembling hands. "Where did you get this?" She asked fearfully.

"I grabbed it off his head in my dream."

"My father's dead." Eve stated.

"No he's not. He's killing us in our dreams for what the parents did to him." Nancy shot back.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked playing dumb.

"You were there. You were in the fire too Eve. That's how you got burned." Nancy insisted.

"Nancy stop it, please leave me alone." Eve said quietly.

"He did something to you Eve. What did he do?" Nancy asked with more urgency.

"He didn't do anything to me! I didn't even know he was doing anything!" Eve shouted at her.

"Stop protecting him! What did he do to you?" Nancy nearly shouted back, but both girls stopped when Lieutenant Thompson instantly came into the room and stormed up to his own daughter.

"Nancy what the hell do you think you're doing here?" He demanded.

"Do you know something about him daddy?" Nancy asked calmly.

"Who?"

"Freddy Kruger."

"Nancy, what is wrong with you?" He said shocked. "That's Eve's father you're talking about." He snapped.

"He's killing all the kids daddy. He's killing us in our dreams." She insisted.

"That's ridiculous! There just dreams and there not real." He stated.

"Is this real?" She said as she held up the hat. "Is this real too?" She snapped holding up her bandaged arm.

"Nancy stop! Please just get out." Eve cried.

"Nancy get in the car." Thompson ordered. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked quickly out the door. Eve started to cry and held her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Eve." He said quietly. Making a quick decision he quickly lifted up her sleeve and saw the dark red cuts on her arm.

"No get away!" Eve cried and pushed him away.

"Eve those are cuts and they weren't caused by you falling on some sticks." He said strongly as she remained silent and looked at the floor. "Eve I'm not stupid, what is going on?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" She insisted strongly.

"Eve I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I saw something was wrong when your father was alive and I'm seeing something wrong now. Now what did he do to you that you're not telling me." The Lieutenant demanded.

"He didn't do anything to me. Please just leave." Eve cried as tears came down her face. He finally left her in silence and closed the door behind him. Eve wiped her tears away and called Isabel. She would pick Kat up tonight and stay at her house for the night. When it was time Eve went upstairs and went to sleep in her father's bed.

She was in the boiler room again. She walked around the hot place, trembling in fear when she heard it.

"One two, guess who's coming for you?"

**I wanted Thompson to try and look after Eve becuase he's got a guilty conscience for killing Freddy since he has two daughters. He wants to try and protect her even though he knows he really can't because of what he did. I also wanted to make sure I got movie events right and don't fry me too much for changing things around, so Please Review. **


	13. Punishment

**Ch. 13: Punishment **

Eve looked around her for the voice. Even though it sounded like it was coming from behind, she couldn't fine Freddy. He soon appeared in front of her with his hat missing and his head looked awful in the firelight.

"Very nice Eve, you didn't tell." He said with a smile.

"No daddy, I promised that I wouldn't tell." Eve insisted. Freddy touched her face with his ungloved hand. His blades traced the cuts he caused earlier. Eve bit her lip to keep still as Freddy pulled her into him and draped an arm over him.

"I'm going to have some fun tonight." He chuckled into her ear. He started to gently nip at her neck to make her nervous. He placed his glove on her back and he sensed her body become tense. She whimpered when his hand touched the bare skin of her waist, taunting her with the possibilities of what he could do to her. She tried not to flinch when the claws started to dig into her back. "I'm going to make you watch." He stated to her. Eve closed her eyes tightly to block the tears that were coming, but some ran down her cheeks anyway. Eve blinked when Freddy wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to kill them." She stated.

"Of course I am." He said proudly. Freddy pointed behind her and saw the old bed that had been kept their. Without saying a word Eve went inside the room and sat down to wait.

She didn't know how long she laid there, but it seemed like an eternity before she jumped at the sound of Glen screaming. She stayed in the doorway and saw Freddy at work. He was grabbing Glen in the stomach, while he tried to get away. When Freddy got him all the way down he started to cut him up and then he threw Glen back up, but his body had turned into blood. Eve could only imagine what was going on in the real world. Freddy turned and waved at Eve with his bloody blades. He chuckled as he walked away from her. Eve became even more frightened when she saw Nancy come into the boiler room.

"Come on out and show yourself you bastard!" She screamed. She cried out when Freddy snapped at her and she ran for it. Eve blinked in surprise when they appeared outside as Nancy fell on the roses. She screamed in frustration as she couldn't fine Freddy.

"Nancy." He whispered and she grabbed him as he laughed at her. Eve didn't know how, but she watched Nancy as she "woke up" in her room. When Freddy scared the shit out of her she ran for it and managed to lock Freddy inside her room. It became a power struggle once they got out. Between running from Freddy and screaming for her father, the whole thing was chaotic. Eve jumped when Nancy set him on fire in the basement and when she left him he got to her mother. Finally the Lieutenant came into the house, but Nancy forced him to leave her alone just as quickly. As soon as she was alone, Freddy reappeared and Eve chuckled quietly at Nancy's idea of gibing Freddy her fear. As soon as things became "normal" Freddy yanked Nancy back into the boiler room.

"Damn it!" She screamed in frustration, as she realized she was still dreaming. She gasped when she saw Eve. "Eve help me please." She cried and Eve tensed when she felt Freddy behind her. He chuckled as his blades came to her throat.

"I can't Nancy." Eve whispered.

"Leave her alone Kruger!" Nancy shouted at him, but he waved a finger in disapproval.

"She's all mine." Freddy boasted.

"You bastard let her go!" Nancy shouted and tried to get her, but Freddy acted fast and racked his claws over Eve's back. She screamed in pain as Freddy kept her to her feet by holding her tightly, which also made Nancy stop.

"You can't help her and neither can your father." Freddy snarled at her. She looked at him confused and now totally pissed off, Freddy shoved Eve out of the way. He walked up to Nancy and grabbed her by the throat. "The parents burned me in revenge for the children I killed and now I'm taking their children away from them." Freddy growled. Eve watched as Nancy started to tremble.

"Please no." She begged. Without thinking, Eve charged at them and knocked Nancy out of his grip.

"Nancy you need to wake up!" Eve shouted and she grabbed her arm and shoved it onto some hot metal pipes. Nancy screamed and disappeared from the dream. Eve cried out when Freddy grabbed the back of her head and slammed her temple into the pipes.

"Don't you try to save her!" He shouted at her. He shoved her down to the floor by her. She trembled under him as he thought of how to punish her. She tried to back away, but quickly stopped herself.

"I'm sorry daddy. I wasn't thinking. Please don't hurt." She sobbed. Freddy kneeled down next to her and dragged his claws through her hair slowly. When she looked up hopefully at him she cried and looked away from him.

"Don't be shy." He said darkly and shoved all four blades into her arm and she screamed in pain. He quickly yanked the blades out and started to laugh.

"I need to wake up." She screamed into the air.

"You can't wake up unless I let you wake up." He said darkly to her. "You're in my world after all." He said menacingly. He stared into Eve's eyes and he suddenly felt his stomach shift at the emotions he felt. She had her mother's bright blue eyes staring at him filled with sadness and fear. Tears were falling down her face and Freddy gently wiped them away. Snarling in frustration Freddy swiped at the pipes making them burst. He didn't deserve a daughter like her. He never deserved a girl like Eve. No matter what he did to her, Eve had always loved him like any child would. She was a loyal, beautiful, and loving child that Freddy was hurting. He looked back at her again and she stared back.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered to him. Freddy sighed in despair and sagged against the pipes for a moment before gently lifting her to her feet.

"I love you Eve." He said to her and kissed her forehead again. He placed his glove on the wounds he had caused her and healed them in the dream. "Get out." He ordered and forced her to wake up. She woke up breathing hard and when she calmed down she put her head in her hands and started to cry. He saw that she loved him after all this time and he let her go because of that. She realized she couldn't stay here anymore and she had to leave. She quickly packed her bags and drove off of Elm Street.

**Before you fry me too much I know Freddy gets a little out of character, but its part of the story. Also I know this might be sudden but this is the second last chapter of the story. There is only one more chapter after this and then onto another NOES story. Also I tired to stay close to the movie events as possible for Nancy's dream and from what happened at the end of the movie and from what Wes Craven mentioned, Nancy thinks the whole event is a dream, but in this case it's not. All the events that happened happend for Nancy and Eve helped her get away at the end. Please Review and if you have any question's send it with a review. **


	14. Never Sleep Again

**Ch. 14: Never Sleep Again **

Eve eventually stayed in New York. She became an artist and even managed to do some stage work, with her theater stuff from school. She never came back to Springwood for years, but she read about it at times as Freddy continued his revenge. She never got into contact with Isabel, but she hoped she would take care of Kat. Nobody went looking for her and she didn't dream about her father for years, but her past always came back to her.

Eve went back to Springwood by plane and stayed at a hotel outside of town. She became nervous going down Elm Street. She started to walk by the houses and they were all bright and cheerful looking. Nobody paid attention to her as she walked down the street, but she gasped when she saw her old house. It had been totally abandoned. The paint was peeling off, there were holes in the roof, glass windows were broken, and the yard had overgrown itself. She jumped at the sound of a siren and a policeman approached her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go in there. It's private property and no trespassing." He said seriously.

"I'm sorry officer, I'm just walking around town that's all." She explained and noticed he looked familiar in away. He was in good shape for his age and had his share of grey hair, but his eyes looked familiar to him.

"We've had problems with kids in this house." He replied back.

"I don't doubt that." She added. He looked at her for a moment then gasped in shock.

"Eve? Is that you?" He asked amazed.

"Lieutenant Thompson?" She asked amazed as well.

"Eve it's so nice to see you're ok." He said happily.

"It's nice to see you too." She said to him and hugged him, which he returned.

"I was actually going home for the day. We should go someplace and talk." He suggested. She nodded yes and they went to a simple restaurant. "Eve, where did you go?" He asked first.

"I ended up in New York. I'm an artist now actually. Where's Nancy?" She asked. Thompson looked down at the table for a moment.

"Nancy died a few years ago. She died in her sleep." He said sadly and Eve gasped as she realized Freddy got her.

"Oh Mr. Thompson I'm so sorry. Nancy was a good friend." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, she talked about you a lot. She really missed you." He added. The waitress brought them their drinks and they resumed talking after she left. "Eve why did you leave?" Was it something I did or something Nancy did that got you upset that night?" He asked her.

"No, it was the stuff you two said. It made me think about things. I realized I need to get my mental side healthy again. I thought it was best that I leave Katherine here because she was just so happy with everything." Eve explained.

"Isabel adopted Katherine. They moved out of town about two years after you left. She kept in touch with me just in case you came back." Thompson said to her.

"Is she doing ok?" Eve asked a little frantic.

"Yeah, she's doing great. She went to college and majored in psychology I think. She's actually a therapist at a children's center a few hours from here." He answered.

"So nobody will take the house?" She asked curiously.

"No, they all know about him Eve." Thompson said darkly. "Eve did he do something to you. Please answer me truthfully about this." He pleaded.

"No he never touched me." Eve said and tears started to come to her eyes. "He loved Katherine and I, you know that." She said weakly.

"I'm sorry Eve." He said gently and squeezed her hand in comfort. After they ate Thompson took Eve to the cemetery, so she could pay her respect to Nancy. She went by herself as Thompson stayed behind. Eve kneeled down to the ground and touched the marker.

"Hey Nancy it's me." Eve said sadly. "I bet you never thought I'd come back. Well I guess I came back a little late." She cried. "I'm sorry Nancy about what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Eve let out a small sob and wiped her face to continue. "I wish I could have come by, just to say hello to everyone before things got rough again." Eve touched the marker one last time before standing up. "Sweet dreams sister." She whispered before she left.

Thompson dropped her off back at the hotel she was staying at. He would pick her up the next morning to go into town. Eve went to sleep quickly that night and she found herself in a factory. She recognized the boiler room and found it to be cold with no heat or steaming coming out of the pipes. She wondered for a bit, but didn't find anything. She stopped when she heard a scraping noise in the distance. She went closer to the sound and saw an orange light from a single room. She quietly poked her head inside and saw her father sharpening his blades. As Eve took a deep breath and walked inside Freddy snarled and charged at the intruder. He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"Never really cared for adults, but what the hell." He said causally. Eve didn't flinch as the blades came closer to her. When Freddy looked into her eyes he pushed himself away from her. "Eve?" He said amazed.

"Hi daddy." She said quietly with a weak smile. She went up to him and gave him a small kiss as he stared at her in amazement. He ran his fingers through her curly red hair and came closer to her.

"Eve you came back." He whispered.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about this place." She said to him.

"You should go and see Katherine. She's misses you." He said sincerely.

"I don't think I can." She said ashamed and looked away from him. Freddy gently brought her face to his own, which he changed back to normal for her.

"She doesn't know." He stated.

"I'm not going to stay here." She stated back to him.

"I know." He said and woke her up.

It was close to a two hour drive before they arrived at the clinic. Eve was nervous about the whole thing. She even tried to convince him to turn around several times, but he held firm. When they got to the clinic people were walking all over the place with papers. They finally got to the receptionist, who pointed them to Katherine's office.

"I can't do this." Eve said to him fearfully.

"Eve she's your sister. She's missed you all these years." Thompson insisted. They door was open and so they went inside and Katherine was working on a pile of papers. "Hey Katherine." Thompson said first. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Thompson. It's nice to see you." She said cheerfully. Eve couldn't believe how much she looked like Freddy. Katherine had dark brown hair and brown eyes, but she had her father's face. She didn't pay much attention to Eve until after she had shaken his hand and she looked at her puzzled.

"Hi Kat." Eve said and her sister gasped in shock.

"Eve is that you?" Katherine whispered and Eve nodded. "Oh my God, Eve I'm so happy to see you." She cried and gave Eve a big hug. Eve returned it and held her baby sister tenderly for a few moments. Kat looked up at her again and she was crying.

"I'm happy to see you too Kat." Eve said. Kat gave her a big smile and started to laugh.

"We should talk." Kat suggested.

"Yeah we should." Eve laughed.

Eve stayed with Katherine because she insisted on it. They talked for hours about everything that had happened over the years and it was a while before Eve was able to get to sleep that night. When she woke, she was in a beautiful park where three beautiful girls in white were playing jump rope.

_1…2…Freddy's coming for you _

_3…4… Better lock your door _

_5…6… Grab your crucifix _

_7…8… Gonna stay up late_

_9…10… Never sleep again _

As soon as the song ended, Eve stayed still when she felt Freddy's claws trace her arm.

**Well this is the last chapter for this story. Don't fry me too much for having Nancy's dad be alive when they bothed dies in NOES Part 3. I wanted to create some sort of closer for them. This chapter is right before NOES part 6, so Katherine doesn't know about her dad's carrer just yet. I'm going to post a new NOES story completly based on the remake. It's going to be rated M and it's called You Know I Love You Right? So please review that when you get a chance. Thanks for the reveiws and and the subscriptions. **


End file.
